White Kirby
"BLUE KIRBY TOOK MY PIECE!!!" "Wily is a Class A+ Cheater. His wily machine 2's second form has ballz that cant be jumped over." White Kirby is one of the 8 kirbys playable in air ride and the main character of The Air Ride Series. Personality White kirby hates Blue Kirby because blue Kirby takes his pieces all the time. White Kirby and Blue Kirby are bitter rivals. White Kirby likes the Hydra a lot, but White kirby is not a fan of having his patches stolen either, but he also steals patches from his rivals, which causes utter havoc in the game. Appearance White Kirby is designed to be Kirbys infamous White Color. White Kirby leans more to his SSBM/Air Ride Design, having Black feet instead of gray feet, as in SSBB and SSB4. He also has a white body. He uses outlines more than any other kirby, due to his White body being the same as the background for most comics. For the early comic series, Whites feet were put into the comics as ovals, being made with the same tool used for other kirbys bodies and feet. In Comic 26, his feet were no longer made as circles, instead being actually drawn, as with all the other kirbys. This is known as his modern design. Perferred stars White Kirby likes a variety of star combinations, such as a star with high Offense, defense, weight, and HP, and stars with high speed and turn. In episodes, he is usually shown on a Compact Star, Winged Star, Shadow Star, Swerve Star, or a legendary star. Orgin Around Febuary 2014, Poyo Ride was playing Kirby Air Ride at his cousins house as White Kirby, and one of the computers was a Blue Kirby, who found a hydra piece. When he got it, Poyo Ride thought it was an achievement, but when he attacked Blue Kirby, he found a piece and tried to destroy his star and keep on hitting him with the Hydra, and thus the series was born. Relationships with other characters Blue Kirby White Kirby and Blue Kirby are bitter rivals. They always fight over the pieces in City Trial, and the two usually never get along. Red Kirby White and Red are best friends. Red is one of two and a half Kirbys in City Trial White gets along with. They usually hang out when City Trial isn't going on. Yellow Kirby White hates Yellow because Yellow takes his patches during City Trial. Thats literally all I need to say here. Dyna Blade Dyna Blade hates White Kirby. Though this is because she literally hates every last Kirby on the planet, though she seems to hate White more, due to when she appears for Event time in city trial, White Kirby is the only one who hits her in the head with a star, as Blue Kirby says, "Most events are usually only done by White. We Kirbys have better things to do." Shadow Star The Shadow Star does not like White Kirby. This is because White, like every other Kirby, likes to ride the Shadow Star. The Shadow Star does not hate White the most, as he agrees with White that Blue is the worst, due to him perferring the Shadow Star to ride on. Powers and abilities White Kirby can copy his foes abilities, but he rarely uses it outside of smash bros. White Kirby also has good physical combat, using it well in smash bros. Green Kirby Air Ride White Kirby appears as a third party character in Green Kirby Air Ride. White Kirby is green kirbys cousin. He was a main character until comic 6. Top Ride White Kirby returns in the top ride series. He is an expert with items, and uses them to his advantage. He quick spins into foes, trying to home in. He stinks at evading. He uses several strategies in the tracks. On sand, when people take the bridge that can collapse, White tries to quick spin them, and evades his foes at the last turn. Friends Red Kirby Purple Kirby Green Kirby (Third Party) Lucario Sinnoh The Original Brown Kirby Enemies/Rivals Blue Kirby (Rival) Yellow Kirby (rival) Pink Kirby (rival) Green Kirby (Rival) Brown Kirby (enemy) Dyna Blade (enemy) Ra Moon (enemy) Ra Thor (enemy) Queen Sectonia (enemy) Smash Bros White Kirby appears in every Smash Bros TARS episode. How to make his custom White is a balanced kirby with special powers. He has improved air defense and dodge ability, but he does not have a third ability yet, resulting in his stats being incomplete. His specials are all the default ones except for Down, which is Down 3. His powers are Level 2 Health Recovery and Super Armor, and Level 1 Spinning Blades. SMSB White is a character in SMSB. Whitee has one of the best up specials in the game, it can be used for recovery and offense. White has good power and average weight, with 100 weight, as well as some of the best smash attacks in the whole game, as well as an up air he can use for recovery. Moveset Special Moves Netural Special-White drives the Winged Star across the battlefield on the ground. If used in the air, it glides to the ground before starting. 10% in air, 5% on ground. Up Special-White rides the Dragoon upwards, with high kill power. 2% each hit. Side Special-White tosses a boomerang at people. It comes back, of course. 4% Down Special-White slashes a sword. 9% Standard Attacks Up tilt-White does an uppercut. 10% Down Tilt-White jumps up and does a ganon like Down Air Forward tilt-White throws a hammer. 14% Dash Attack-White does the breakdance move Kirby does in SSBB. 2% each hit. Smashes Forward smash-The forward smash kirby uses in SSB4, it is one of the best forward smashes in the whole game. 25% Down Smash-White gets on the winged star and does a quick spin. 17% Up Smash-White does an even stronger uppercut. 19% Air Attacks Netural Air-White gets on the Swerve star and rides to the right, then left, and gets off where he started. Up air-White does an uppercut that can give him recovery boost. 10% Down Air-Kirbys Down Air in SSB4. Throws Down Throw-Kirbys down throw in SSB4. GT Smash White will be considered a DLC character for GT Smash, included in pack 1, along with two other characters, 2 assist trophies, and Crappy Town as a stage. Gallery see "Gallery" white kirby Trivia White Kirby was originally going to be brown, but was chosen to be white because Blue took Poyo Rides Piece in Kirby air ride while he was White, and Brown was not in Super Smash Bros. White Kirby is a good sprinter, said in the Wii U series. The way you unlock White Kirby in the actual game is getting both legendary machines in one match and white Kirby loves the legendary machines. This is merely just a coincendence. White Kirby is the olny unlockable kirby in air ride who is in the Main 4 kirbys. A popular fact about the air ride series is the fact that brown Kirby would've been the main character of the series, so poyo ride downright confirmed that if brown Kirby was the main character, White Kirby would be a scientist who expermints with star gliding. On the first artwork of Green Kirby and Friends, White Kirby appears. However he is thinking about Blue Kirbys Grave *Also hidden on the grave says die in small grey letters. White Kirby was the olny GKAR character to be completely removed from the New GKAR artwork. White Kirby was the first character to join twitter, as he got terminated on facebook. Poyo Ride said that White Kirby is a badass character multiple times. Greenkirby121098 complained about White Kirby's old tier placement in SMSB, which was 17. Since he is the main character, GK121098 said that he "deserved better," like 5 or 6. *When the new one was made, White Kirby was put higher due to his great abilities. White was called a ripoff of another White Kirby on Fantendo. The person calling him one said he was a ripoff because * They are both White Kirbys * Both "crossed over" with a character named Terra. (Irionically, White was not crossing over with Terra, Terra was in the same series. White has a track record of being in every comic. To keep this record, he sometimes gets shoehorned into a comic to be there. Some examples are Comics 23 and 31. White was actually the last of the main 8 kirbies to get real artwork. White used a picture Poyo found on google before he got artwork for like 2 weeks before taken down and not considered artwork. Then, on June 4, he finally got artwork. Poyo Rides Wikia account is actually called White Kirby. The Account was made before a username was decided, so it was simply named after the main character. White Kirby's favorite Air Ride track is Celestial Valley. His favorite Top Ride one is Metal. This refrences his unlock methiods in those two modes in Kirby Air Ride. External Links http://www.Green-Kirby-Air-Ride.Wikia.com/White_Kirby_(Poyo_Ride's_Air_Ride_Series) Category:Kirbys Category:Air ride group members Category:Kirbys on Poyo Rides Top 10 Kirbys Category:Guest Stars Category:Drug Users Category:Browse Category:Go! Math Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:June Birthdays Category:Black Index Colors Category:White Kirby Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:The White Ripoff Story